Wolfsbane
'''Howard Andrew Wolfsbane '''is an evil wolf businessman and the main antagonist in the movie the Black Lion 2. Wolfsbane was banished from Wolf Town for murdering an innocent sheep for his selfish gain. Right after his banishment, he began to kidnap sheep from their homes and cook them in his own feast. While becoming a wealth businessman, Wolfsbane plans to usurp Carlos from the throne and rule Wolf Town as king, while eliminating those who poses as a threat to his plan, mainly Matthew and Brodi. Background Wolfsbane used to be the head chef in Wolf Town to the beloved king, Prince Carlos. Wolfsbane loved his job but yet he still wanted more. He wanted to be the ruler of Wolf Town but in order for Wolfsbane to do that, he needs to do something that's worthy of Prince Carlos and all of Wolf Town. Since most wolves love sheep feasts, Wolfsbane decided to cook up a sheep feast for Prince Carlos since he hasn't tried sheep before. Later that night, Wolfsbane snuck into Woolsville and he kidnapped a female sheep. He took her back to the Wolf Castle. He killed her and cooked her into a sheep feast. With the feast done, Wolfsbane decided to show it to Prince Carlos. Instead of Prince Carlos liking the sheep meal, he was outraged of what he did. Prince Carlos didn't know what to say because he told his kingdom, that the main rule of Wolf Town is to never cook a sheep. An outraged Prince Carlos banished Wolfsbane from Wolf Town, forever. After being kicked out of Wolf Town, Wolfsbane then vowed revenge on Prince Carlos for his exile. Personality Wolfsbane is a very deranged and greedy wolf. Even before, he was banished from Wolf Town, he was selfish, rude and haughty towards most of the castle servants but he was kind and respectful Prince Carlos in a very high manner. Wolfsbane liked Prince Carlos because of his role of being king and Wolfsbane will do anything to make himself king of Wolf Town, even if he has to dethrone Prince Carlos and his adoptive son, Buster, who's the prince of Wolf Town. After being banished from Wolf Town for his treachery, Wolfsbane grew angry and vowed revenge on Prince Carlos, Buster, all of Wolf Town and Woolsville for his banishment. He had two main goals in the movie. His first goal was to dethrone Prince Carlos and Buster and kill them with a poison shot and take place as king of Wolf Town. His second goal is to destroy Woolsville and turn it into a new business corporation and since the new business corporation will be filled with sheep, he can kidnap and kill every single sheep and cook them. Then he can sell them at expensive prices and become rich and powerful forever. Wolfsbane tends to go on to full on murderous intentions when his master plans are being interfered. During the climax of the film, Wolfsbane saw that Gaspard was planning to stop the bulldozer that was about to destroy Woolsville. He grabbed his sword and once he got aboard the bulldozer, he mercilessly tried to decapitate the young genius with his sword. When Brodi tried to save his soon-to-be adoptive brother, Wolfsbane nearly strangled the young Mastiff to death. Finally, not before falling to his death, Wolfsbane reveals that he'll take great pleasure in murdering the School Gang once he has defeated his archenemies. Wolfsbane's seething hatred of humans led him to murder a large group of tourists, intruders and "bargain hunters." While bringing Matthew, Brodi and Eddie into the execution room, the room was filled the skeletal corpses of the victims that Wolfsbane either hung, decapitated, stabbed or shot. This foreshadows what harm, Wolfsbane will do if he succeed his usurpation plans in Nepal. With his violent and bloodthristy nature, he'll probably wipe out the entire human race. Wolfsbane's hatred of Eddie led to nearly killing his children who are just learning how to protect the kingdom. Wolfsbane's view on the Mastiff children is shown to be filled with bitter rage and hatred. His view and relationship with Brodi was shown to more aggressive than with Eddie and his oldest kids. The businessman's violent hatred of the Mastiff family led him to murder Brodi and his soon-to-be adoptive brother, Matthew. Since Brodi was the youngest Mastiff, Wolfsbane wanted nothing to do with Brodi but until Brodi was interfering with his plans to take over, Woolsville, Wolfsbane then made a vow to kill Brodi along with Matthew. And most of all, Brodi's passion for music was the cause of Wolfsbane's death. By the end of the film, Wolfsbane is recognized as Matthew and Brodi's dangerous archenemy, since he wants to harm their families and friends in a brutal and antagonizing way. Physical appearance Wolfsbane is a large and muscular grey wolf wearing a black business suit with a black tie and shoes. He has yellow eyes, black fur, and a cream muzzle. During Wolfsbane's song, "Gold," he was seen wearing a golden business suit which explained his high greed for gold. When his ex-butler Anthony, threw the Aconitum into Wolfsbane's left eye, it gave him a sprained eye leaving that eye blind and useless to him. For the remainder of the film, Wolfsbane's clothes were in shreds which showed the traits of a psychopathic killer. Powers and abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Wolfsbane is an anthropomorphic wolf. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Unlike the other Wooten wolves in Wooten media, Wolfsbane was shown to be extremely strong when he became deranged and murderous. He was strong enough to punch Anthony off of the platform in a fit of rage ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Wolfsbane is able to move faster than any of his minions or enemies. * '''Genius Intellect: '''While Wolfsbane was extremely greedy, egotistical and selfish, he is shown to be extremely intelligent, skillfully inventive and organized ** '''Expert Inventor: '''With his money and high IQ, he's able to make machines that are powerful enough to help achieve his goals. ** '''Master Organizer: '''When Wolfsbane wanted to kill Eddie and Brodi, he decided to lure them to his lair by kidnapping their family and friends and hold them hostage in his lair and when Eddie and Brodi enter his lair, he'll murder them. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Long after his banishment from Wolf Town, Wolfsbane has been taking residence in an abandoned skyscraper that serves as business corporation. As the CEO of the business, Wolfsbane orders his wolf henchmen to kidnap sheep from Woolsville, so he can cook them in a special feast and sell it to the highest bidder. Despite being focused on business, Wolfsbane is solely determined to rule Wolf Town as king. He eventually learns that Sensei is hosting a party in Woolsville on a dark night. Upon learning that, Wolfsbane chose kidnap the Mastiff force and Sensei's family. With the martial artists in captivity, Wolfsbane can launch an attack on all of Nepal, with no one being able to stop him. He begins to construct a gigantic robotic suit to grab and collect his enemies. In the film, Wolfsbane is seen at the Woolsville train station, picking up a package for his machine. While talking to his henchmen, Matthew enters the train station and as he was about to enter the village, he accidentally bumped in Wolfsbane. He politely apologized while the latter rudely berates him. Later at the party in Woolsville, when everyone was settled down, Wolfsbane (in his robotic suit) broke into the village, crashed the party and terrorized the citizens. Wolfsbane picked the Mastiff children (except Brodi who managed to hide from Wolfsbane) and Sensei's wife and sons. He was planning to grab Sensei, only for Eddie to push him out of the way and hide behind a rock. Pleased over the fact, that he has captured the Mastiff and royal family, Wolfsbane retreats back to F.A.N.G.S and locks up Archibald and the others in a cage. Unbeknownst to Wolfsbane, Brodi acquires help from Matthew to help him and Eddie rescue their family and friends from Wolfsbane. During the trio's travel to Wolf Town, one of Wolfsbane's spy probes spot the trio. Aswad alerts Wolfsbane about the situation. Wolfsbane looks at the security footage and recognizes Matthew from the train station. Learning that Matthew is a superhero and a brilliant scientist, Wolfsbane orders Aswad and Anthony to venture out in the woods and kill the trio. Unfortunately, for them, they failed miserably and reported back to their lair. Angered with his minion's failure, he punishes them with more chores. Meanwhile, Matthew, Brodi and Eddie managed to sneak inside Wolfsbane's lair, while avoiding the guards. Inside, Wolfsbane congratulates his minions on selling their 50th sheep feast. While singing a song about his obsession, Matthew makes an effort to free Archibald and the others from their cage. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Wolfsbane appears and confronts the young hero. Wolfsbane's brutish henchman take the trio to a torture room to be painfully executed, like his other victims. Matthew, Brodi and Eddie were sentenced to be fatally electrocuted. Wolfsbane watches in delight as his enemies are painfully electrocuted. Luckily, thanks to Matthew, he saves himself, Brodi and Eddie before the sentence was carried out. Wolfsbane furiously orders his minions to attack the trio. Matthew, Brodi and Eddie zip line out of the lair and back into Wolf Town. One wolf henchman was about to leave the lair and find the trio, instead, Wolfsbane tells him to stay put. He calmly tells his confused henchman, that they'll return during the night to rescue their friends and when they return, they will put their plan into action. Later that following night with help from Buster, the gang manages to get Archibald and the others out until Wolfsbane's guards spot him. They imprison them inside a cage, place it on a boat and sail across sea. He lifts the cover off of the cage and reveals his plans through riddle, not before leaving the ship to be crashed at the bottom of a waterfall. Luckily, Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and the others managed to escape the boat right before it crashed to the bottom of the sea. Sometime after the Mastiffs' departure from Columbia, Wolfsbane captures them and brings them back to his lair to execute. In the F.A.N.G.S. headquarters, Wolfsbane prepares his bulldozer for his ultimate takeover in Nepal. However, his attempts to kill the Mastiff family when Matthew rescues them. Fed up with Matthew's interferences, he uses a magnet ray to bring Matthew and the Mastiffs over to him. Wolfsbane explains his plans to kill Carlos by injecting Aconitum into his body and then claiming the kingdom as his. Afterwards, he'll capture and cook every sheep in Woolsville. To make sure that the Aconitum works, he plans to test it on Matthew, despite Eddie's protest. Suddenly, the needle was shot out of his hand by Charles. The gang comes aboard on one of Matthew's hovercrafts and they battle the wolf guards. During the combat, Matthew and Brodi go into the bulldozer to shut it down, Wolfsbane notices this and attacks both them with his sword. The bulldozer then bumps into the wall and begins to sink slowly into the vat of Aconitum. Matthew falls out of the bulldozer but grabs the ledge. Wolfsbane then decides to kick Matthew off of the bulldozer to his death until the bulldozer rumbled, causing him to fall out of the bulldozer and grab Matthew's leg. He then chooses to inject the Aconitum into Matthew's leg. Aware of the danger, Brodi grabs his magically-empowered guitar and plays it so well that a magical wave blinded Wolfsbane. He looses his grip on Matthew's leg and falls into the vat of Aconitum. Having contact with the Aconitum, he is painfully burned alive and instantly dissolves into the vat. With Wolfsbane's fate sealed, the wall between Woolsville and Wolf Town are destroyed, wolves and sheep have reconciled and Woolsville's music culture is reinvigorated. Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wolves Category:Businesspeople Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:European characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:English characters Category:Singing characters Category:Forest animals Category:Royalty Category:Bosses Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Main antagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Dancers Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Inventors Category:Adults Category:Wooten characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Thieves Category:Captains